Dragons of Oban
by Virtual Dragon of Oban
Summary: When clouds darken her day, a cerain someone comes to chase them away. JxE friendship. rated t for safety. EDIT IN PROGRESS. Update: 4th chaper back! 6th chapter: MAJOR UPDATEMUST READ TO UNDERSTAND NEXT FEW CHAPTERS
1. Chapter 1

I am so sorry! I loaded it and something went wrong, I have a hunch but I don't know for sure. Anywho, sorry to EVERYONE in the fanfiction community about my mistake. I went through uploading and submitting and paperwork of replacing the chapter because I saw that I had RUINED my "Glorious Work of Art". Here is the FIXED version. (I hope…)

Chapter One: Rabbits on Steroids

It was four in the morning. No one was up yet... Except Eva. She had wanted to see what the sunrise was like on Oban, and besides, she couldn't sleep. This might also give her time to speak with Aikka. It was a warm night. She sat outside on the temple step, wearing her regular night attire, shorts and a tank top, deep in thought.

"Hey, Molly!"

The voice startled her, partly because she had just been sitting there in silence, and partly because of whom the voice belonged to.

"Jordan! Why are you up this early?" she inquired.

"I couldn't sleep, and you weren't there, so I figured you were out here." Jordan was holding two mugs of steaming liquid. "Here, I brought us some hot chocolate"

"Thanks" Eva said. She blew on her cocoa and took a long drink. "Does this have caffeine or sugar in it?"

"Both." Jordan grinned. He took a seat beside her.

They sat a long time.

Finally, Eva piped up, "This silence is killing me. Pick a letter."

"Um, an S"

"Yes! Erm, I mean S. Okay...steroids!"

'_It's amazing what caffeine and sugar early in the morning can do to a person sometimes' _Jordan thought. "What did you say!?"

"Watch it. I could've said something worse."

"Eh heh heh." he nodded, thinking of the weirdness of talking about the "other word". "Okay, say something."

"Hmm... Rick looked like he took steroids at some point. So do you."

"Well to tell you the truth, I just exercise a lot. As for Rick, I guess we'll just have to ask him when we get back on Earth, eh?"

"You know, while you were saying that, I thought of something really funny."

"What?"

"It's hilarious!"

"WHAT!"

"Okay, okay, don't have a heart attack. Anyway, Crogs have those big, spiky ears, right? Well, I think that a Crog is actually a lab rabbit on steroids!!!"

They both burst out laughing and started rolling around on the temple floor.

"What did you say?" A low, booming voice echoed around he temple walls.

"." Eva screamed.

"Run!" Jordan yelled. He grabbed Eva's arm-not her hand-and yanked her out of the way. Kross brought his fist down hard on the ground where Eva had been less than a moment ago. "This way!"

When they were safely out of sight, Eva whispered, "What do we do now?"

"We should try to find help. You go wake up Don Wei, Stan and Koji while I distract Kross" Jordan whispered back.

"You can't fight him!"

"That's not what I said. Now go!"

Eva ran off to wake up the temple. She planned on getting medical help too, since she knew that at least Jordan would need it.

Meanwhile, Jordan leapt out and shouted to Kross, "Come and get me, you oversized rabbit on steroids!"

The taunt worked surprisingly well.

"Nah nah!" said Jordan as he darted in the opposite direction of that Eva had gone. "You can't catch me!"

--

Meanwhile, Eva had roused the others and gone off to find Satis.

(A/N- The temples landed in the night, just to let you know)

"Satis! Satis! Where are you?" she yelled. "Ouch!" Eva tripped over a soft object.

"Excuse me, could you please stop yelling? I'm trying to get my beauty sleep, here!"

_What beauty sleep? He's uglier than a pig with extra hair! _Was what she thought. But, just to be polite, she didn't speak her mind _that_ openly. "Satis! We need your help. General Kross is attacking Jordan, and I think he wants to get rid of the Earth team!"

"Well, we will just have to do something about that, now. Please help me up, I'm a little stiff."

--

By the time they had gotten to the temple, Jordan had given up running around and had picked up a pole to defend himself, while Don, Stan, and Koji were watching.

"Oh, dear. Kross, that's enough! If you land one more blow on that Earthling, you will be disqualified!" Satis announced.

"I don't take orders from an old man." Kross said. He forgot Jordan and started toward Satis.

Satis chuckled. "Old man? I'm barely over 600!" He held up his staff, and a beam shot out, rendering Kross unconscious. He then tapped Kross on the shoulder, and Kross disappeared.

"Is he back on his planet?" Eva asked.

"No, he's just back at his pit. Lucky for you, Kross won't be able to participate in the next race."

Jordan, meanwhile, had been lying on the floor. A dribble of blood came out of his mouth. His nose was a different story. It was spouting blood just like Old Faithful.

(A/N- In case you didn't know, Old Faithful is a geyser.)

His left arm looked like it wasn't supposed to bend that way, and his right leg was sporting a large bruise. Two of his ribs were broken, and the rest of him had quite a collection of other scratches and bruises.

"OMFG! Jordan!" Eva ran toward him.

"Huh, what?" Jordan blinked. Then he shakily got up. "Die, alien scum! Wait... where Kross?" He sank to the floor.

"Kross isn't here anymore. It's okay, Jordan." Eva told him in a low tone.

Jordan didn't answer. He had fallen unconscious again.

Unconsciously, Eva stroked Jordan's hair. "What can we do for him?" she said to no-one in particular.

"Leave it to me." Satis said gently. He walked over to where Eva was holding Jordan up. He mumbled something in an alien language and circled the air above Jordan with his staff. Eva watched, amazed, as Jordan's nose, mouth and cuts stopped bleeding, his bruises disappeared, his skin knitted together, and she could hear a faint grinding noise that could only be his bones connecting and healing.

"Wow" she said. Eva realized she had been holding her breath the whole time. She shook Jordan, but to no avail. Jordan was out cold.

"Well, I guess I'll take him back to his room. Wait a sec- is it getting cold in here, or is it just me?"

"Brrr!" said Koji.

"Bloody hell, it's another blizzard!" said Stan.

"But it was so warm a couple hours ago..." Eva trailed off.

"You should get some rest for the race in a day." Satis advised. "Good night!"

"Satis, wait-!" said Eva.

"Hmm?" Satis said.

"Thanks. If you hadn't saved Jordan or kicked Kross out, we'd be done for. "Eva said gratefully.

"Well, I'm just doing my job and keeping the peace around here. Now, back to bed all of you! Goodnight!" and with that, Satis waved his staff and was gone.

--

Well, I hope y'all liked it. This is my third fic and this time I plan on finishing it. All creative criticism is welcomed. I want to know what you think about my fics so I can make them better. And to all those Jordan lovers, sorry I made him injured... Jordan's my hero, you see, so it was hard for me, too. Well, at least I healed him, didn't I?!

Spoiler

Chapter two

_He saw himself sitting there with someone that looked strangely like Molly, except she called herself "Eva". He saw the two people talking about something, but their words were incoherent. Then, all of a sudden, a large hand that looked like a Crog's flew through the air in slow motion. He tried to call out to himself, but no sound escaped his lips. There was no way to save them..._

--

Please review. I'll update as much as possible, so click that little button at the bottom left of your screen and r&r!

Heh heh, moo.

--Virtual Dragon of Oban


	2. Chapter 2

Yes, this has the Monstrous Like Muir eppy in it, and yes, I tweaked it a little. I'm gonna get this up and posted before school today! Woot!

Chapter two: Aikka on Eva on Jordan

_He saw himself sitting there with someone that looked strangely like Molly, except she called herself "Eva". He saw the two people talking about something, but their words were incoherent. Then, all of a sudden, a large hand that looked like a Crog's flew through the air in slow motion. He tried to call out to himself, but no sound escaped his lips. There was no way to save them..._

"Jordan! Jordan! Wake up! It's just a dream!"

"Huh…what? Oh hi, Molly. Where did Kross go again?" Jordan shook his head and tried to recount the events that had occurred a while ago. It was no use; his mind was too fuzzy to remember anything. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you that after you have this." Eva handed him a cup of water with some lime flavored fizzy E'mergen'C stuff that was supposed to give you 1,100 of the recommended daily value of Vitamin C and an energy boost-with no crash- in it.

"Thanks. Is this soda?" Jordan said, taking a cautious sip.

"Nope. It's just a Vitamin C drink. For energy." It was Eva's turn to grin. "Oh for crying out loud, sit up, ya big lug!" She pushed Jordan up, then shoved him over and plopped down next to him. Then, she hung her arm around his shoulders and used him as an armrest. "You had us worried sick about you, 'Macho Man'. For a reason, check out your right arm."… "Bloody hell, your other right!" Eva said, exasperated. '_I give up'_, she thought.

Jordan looked at his right arm and spluttered, "What the fuck-what happened?!", spraying his drink around the room. Eva ducked the flying fizz. His whole arm was caked over in blood.

"Yup. That's why I brought this," she said after he resumed drinking his energy drink. Eva held out a jug of water and a towel. "The trick is to get one end of it wet and wash, then dry with the other end. There's probably more blood all over. I'll leave so you can take a real sponge bath. Meet me on the step when you're done."

Jordan nodded gratefully and took the towel. He dampened one end of the towel and started washing.

--

Eva went to the step and looked around. There was a huge crater in the rock floor where Kross had smashed his fist. There were also many bloodstains on the stones where Jordan and Kross had fought, along with many smaller craters.

She saw Aikka looking straight at her. Eva blushed a little. Okay, maybe a lot. The Nourasian had a nasty scowl on his face, but when he saw Eva, his frown softened. She could see a guilty half-smile tugging at his lips, and went over to greet him.

Aikka signaled to be quiet and led her to a certain tree with thick foliage, which they both swiftly ascended.

"Now we can talk" he said in hushed tones. "Kross has infiltrated our pit and is trying to destroy all the teams so he can get the ultimate prize for himself."

"I know. He tried to do that to us, too. I thought Satis sent him back to his own temple and said he would make him stay out of the next race… Why did you shoot at us before?" Eva said, a tone of apprehension sneaking into her voice.

"I was forced to." Aikka said bitterly. "Kross threatened to harm my teacher and had me draw my bow against the earth team."

"I know what we can do to stop Kross. We canget the Crogs disqualified!"

"But how-" Aikka began.

"Easy! Crogs don't just get mad, they go, like, completely bonkers when their race is insulted. So, we provoke Kross enough to get sooo mad that he goes on a killing spree and gets disqualified."

"Good plan, although right now I'd rather see to more pressing issues at hand."

"Like what?" Eva wondered.

"I've said too much already. We must leave, before we're seen!" Aikka quickly led Eva down the tree. "One more thing: tell Jordan that his help during the first race on Oban was greatly appreciated."

Eva nodded.

"Good bye," Aikka smirked "… Earth princess!"

"Hey! Don't call me that, it makes me nervous and it sounds like we're married or something!"

Aikka just winked.

"Bye!" And with that, Eva left to check up on Jordan.

--

She returned to the temple to find a cleaned-up version of the Jordan she knew waiting for her.

"Where were you? I've been waiting for over two minutes for you!" Jordan kidded.

Eva did her best to keep a straight face. "I talked with the prince, silly!"

"Oh great. Not that traitor again."

"Shut up, Jordan. You know that Kross forced him to shoot us." Eva shot back. She kept actual harsh tones out of her voice, for she wasn't really mad at Jordan.

"Yeah, so? Aikka listened to him, a Crog. I'm telling you, Molly, that guy's nothing but trouble."

"… And he also said that he appreciated what you did for him in the first race. Remember that? Or maybe you're not really for honor?" This time, Eva didn't hold back. She didn't explode in Jordan's face, but she did make sure he got the point.

"Oh... well, I didn't expect that." Jordan confessed. "I guess I was wrong about him. I still have my doubts, but at least now I know Aikka's not all bad."

Eva nodded with approval. "Feeling better?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah. Thanks for being there and making sure I was alright." Jordan said reluctantly.

Eva blushed. "Well, It was the only thing to do, I mean, how can we race without a gunner?"

"Well, actually, you could probably do fine without me." Jordan humbly acknowledged.

"C'mere, you!" Eva slowly advanced on Jordan, arms outstretched and fingers bent. "Gotcha!"

Jordan could barely get out of the way as Eva tried to pounce on him.

"Tickle fight!" Eva yelled. A frantic scrabbling ensued. Every time Eva lunged at him, Jordan would start tickling her and then get away. After a couple of times, Eva wizened up and would jump out of the way, fall on top of Jordan and start tickling _him_ instead. Of course, this new line of attack embarrassed Jordan and he would quickly try to run away. The very last time, however, he just gave up and they both lay there, panting, until Eva realized where she had parked herself and immediately tried to get up.

"Sorry, Jordan I'm stuck. Hey, do you hear-Uh oh!"

Stan and Koji had also taken the day off and had just enjoyed the last of their breakfast when they noticed Jordan and Eva's tickling session. They had decided to watch and started giggling.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Koji inquired.

"Oh, yeah! On the count of three." Stan chuckled. "Three!"

Now they were running down the hill and right before they reached Jordan and Eva, they yelled "DOGPILE!"

"Uh oh-Not the face not the face not the-oof!" Jordan cried. Now that he was on the bottom of the pile, he had to get on top somehow.

'_Uh oh _' Eva thought as she realized she was next in line to be at the bottom. "Oh great."

Jordan had actually managed to untangle himself from the pile and was now getting ready to jump. Stan and Koji (Koji especially) now shared Eva's grief.

"Noooooo!" all three cried in unison as Jordan jumped.

"Oof!"

"Hey, that was my leg!"

"Gerroff, you big hunk o' junk!"

"Did Molly just call Jordan a hunk?" Koji prodded.

"Oooooooooooh!!" everyone but Eva and Jordan said.

Eva growled dangerously.

Jordan just blushed.

"Don't let them bother you, Jordan. They are just trying to provoke you and you know it." Aikka said. Apparently he had observed them from a distance. "What are all of you doing anyway?"

"It's called a dogpile, Aikka. Come join us!"

"I don't quite understand the use or nature of this 'dogpile,'" Aikka said.

"-Oof-Just watch me." Eva struggled to get up. "Wahoooooo!" She jumped on top and motioned Aikka to do the same.

Aikka shrugged and jumped on top. He landed lightly on Eva.

"I wish you could land like that," Eva whispered to Jordan so that only he could hear, "hunk!"

They both sniggered.

"What is so funny?" Aikka asked.

"We'll tell you later." Eva chuckled. "Your turn, Stan!"

But before Stan could take his turn, Don Wei walked out.

"Ahh, what a beautiful--Excuse me, but could someone please tell me what you're doing?!"

Everyone quickly got up.

"Sir, we were just taking the day off-"

"I had no idea what this game was about in the first-"

"It was her idea-"

"Yeah, you just interrupted our dogpile!" finished Eva.

"Well, I guess it's alright, just as long as you don't do any thing stupid." Don Wei said grudgingly. _'After all'_, he thought, _'She is my daughter'_.

"Wow. Thank you, sir."

For the rest of the day, the "gang" played ancient, ANCIENT games like Red Light Green Light, Twister, Tag, Freeze Tag, wrestling, soccer, football (though that didn't turn out well, since only Jordan knew how to play it), and even Hopscotch and Hide and Tag (Hide and seek where the seekers tag the hiders. Aikka won that one a lot.).

--

At the end of the day, Aikka returned to his temple, Stan and Koji went inside, and Eva and Jordan stayed out for a while to watch the sunset.

All of a sudden, the temples started shaking.

"Jordan! The temples! Quick!" Eva jumped onto the step. She grabbed Jordan's hand, and, with great difficulty, pulled him up. Jordan flew through the air and landed on top of Eva.

"Ahem!" The looked at each other, blushed, and got up, in that order.

"Thanks again." Jordan smiled a real, genuine smile that made Eva's face grow a deeper shade of red. If that were possible.

After an awkward moment, Eva said, "Let's go inside, it's getting late."

--

The next morning…

(A/N any misspellings while Eva is talking are because she is brushing her teeth, and you would talk funny with a mouthful of toothpaste in your mouth too, right?)

Jordan was combing his hair. "Are you okay?"

Eva was brushing her teeth. With a mouthful of toothpaste, she said, "Whad do yer mean? I'm feelig soober doober doday!" She gargled some water and cleared her mouth. "We're leading in points right now! 'Course I'm fine!"

Jordan said nothing, but after she left, he allowed himself a naughty sneer in the mirror.

--

Meanwhile, Stan and Koji were checking the landscape.

"Those rocks you see are highly concentrated sulfur." Koji reported.

Stan was busy gaping at his computer screen. "But…that's not possible!"

"What is it, Stan?" Don Wei asked.

"The other bodies of water are… pure acid! If the Arrow is submerged, the hull will disintegrate in…three seconds." Stan said gravely.

Don Wei was shocked. Just then, Eva walked in. "Molly, I don't want you to race today. It's too dangerous. We are going to sit this one out."

"What!? Sir, we only have five more races left. You know I can't do that." Eva said calmly.

"Wow. Do you think there could possibly be a beating heart in that body?" Stan whispered.

"Well, one thing is for sure now-he can't possibly be a robot." Koji whispered back.

"Molly, we are sitting this one out and that's the end of it!"

"Excuse me sir but I have a race to win!" Eva shouted, running to the Arrow 3.

Jordan burst into the room.

"Jordan, don't go. We are sitting this one out."

"Come on, Jordan, we're gonna miss the race!"

"Sorry, sir. Duty calls!" Jordan-a bit guiltily- joined Eva in the Arrow.

"Well, what are you waiting for! Get ready!" Don Wei barked to the mechanics.

--

Below the Arrow, the temple opened up and they fell through the opening. Eva stepped on the gas and slowed down.

"Sir! They're falling too fast!" exclaimed Stan.

Eva pushed the gas as hard as she could and barely managed not to fall in the acid.

--

**(A/N- I'm going to spare you the details everyone already knows.)**

--

Meanwhile, Kross pushed Muir into the acid. It eventually surfaced and kept going. It missed a gate and flew up to the earth ship, where it proceeded to send a tentacle out to the turret and burn through the glass.

"cough cough –I-can't-cough-breathe!- cough " Jordan said. He busted out of the destroyed turret and breathed deeply.

Meanwhile, Muir sent a "mini bug" down onto Eva's windshield, which broke through that glass, too.

"Molly! Molly!" Jordan banged on the hatch that connected the turret to the cockpit. It was no use. He gave up and yelled to the mechanics. "Stan, Koji, override the hatch lock! Now!"

"Working on it." Stan called back.

--

Eva tried to back away, but the bug stung her with a tentacle and knocked her unconscious.

Jordan burst through the hatch just a few seconds too late.

The thing picked Eva up with a claw and flew back inside Muir's shell.

"MOLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYY!" Jordan shouted. More like screamed.

--

Eva woke up on a squishy thing not unlike her hammock. She got up and tried to walk on the slippery "floor" -slipping twice while looking around- and found Muir's mini bug. Or maybe it was Muir itself… The thing roared at her and then, realizing it was it's captive, started chittering in an alien language.

"I… don't understand." Eva stammered.

The thing chittered a little more, then stopped. It reached out a tentacle and touched Eva's forehead, telepathically and temporarily entering her mind.

--

_It was a scene on Muir's home planet. There were many bug things running around. A space shuttle was seen overhead, flying low as if it were going to land. Suddenly, a pained screech was heard from one of the bugs. It was apparently Muir's mate, for Muir was running over to it. Next to the dying bug were a small spacecraft and some alien traders._

_"These telepathic tentacles will win us a fortune!" one trader_

_said to the other, holding up one of the tentacles._

_Muir roared at the traders and attacked them. The terrified aliens quickly ran back inside their shuttle and took off._

_Muir's mate sent out a tentacle to Muir. With one last effort, it grasped one of Muir's tentacles, then slipped away. Muir let out an anguished cry and scuttled away into the forest._

--

The tentacle withdrew, and Eva opened her eyes.

"Now I see. You were going to use the ultimate prize to bring her back…

just like me."

Muir chittered softly.

"So this was what you wanted to show me."

--

"Jordan," Don Wei said sadly, "We're bringing you back."

"Sir! Take a look at this!" yelled one of the mechanics.

"It's a miracle."

--

Muir easily caught up with the ship, with Eva in its tentacles.

"Whoa." Jordan said.

Muir sort of motioned his tentacles as if to say, "Here she is, take her back"

Jordan held out his arms. Muir gently deposited Eva in them. "Molly. Molly? Can you hear me?" he said gently.

Eva stirred and opened her eyes. "A penny for your thoughts, Jordan?" she asked weakly.

He gave her a bear hug and said, "I'm just glad you're okay."

--

They walked in silence to their room and got ready for bed. Finally, Jordan broke the silence.

"Is there something wrong, Molly? If there is, I'm always—"

"Don Wei's been acting really strange, ever since he found out…" Eva trailed off.

"Found out what?" Jordan asked.

With a sigh, Eva walked over to Jordan's cot and sat down next to him. "Right after the race before today's, I spoke with Don Wei, remember? Well, he had figured out who I really was, even though I tried to stop him."

"I still don't follow." Jordan said. "Why are you acting all depressed now?" He put a comforting arm around Eva's shoulders. To his surprise, she didn't move away.

"This is going to be a shock to you, Jordan. Promise you won't tell?"

"Promise."

Eva took a deep breath. "My name isn't Molly, it's Eva. Eva Wei. Don Wei is… my father."

Jordan gasped. "And you managed to keep this from us this whole time?"

She nodded.

"_Why_ the hell didn't you tell us? The whole team-'cept for Don, everyone knows that- was here for you. Even Rick-"

"He found out anyways. I think he left because he wanted me to confess to my dad."

"Still," Jordan continued, "you could've at least _told _someone-"

Eva couldn't answer. She started snuffling, and Jordan realized how nerve-wracking it must've been to go through all that had happened knowing you had absolutely no one to really talk to or confess to or anything. Up till the races, of course.

"It's okay, Eva. Let it all out." Jordan held Eva close while she cried, and after a long time he heard a soft snoring. He thought about bringing her to her hammock, but then realized that she would wake up. Not wanting to disturb her, he shifted Eva onto his lap as gently as he could. Then, he leaned against the wall and fell asleep along with her.

--

Aww, isn't it cute! I gave y'all an extra long chappie to make up for the other one, although Jordan _was _a little sweeter that his usual self. It's not going to get _too_ fluffy; I'm going to try to find the right balance. Remember to r&r!

P.s. heres a funny whateveryouwannacallit:

Gimme a J!

J!

Gimme an O!

O! Gimme an R!

R! Gimme a D!

D!

Gimme an A!

A!

Gimme an N!

N!nh What's that spell!

Jordan!

Can't hear you!

GO JORDAN!!!

Woot!

- Virtual Dragon of Oban

Return to Top


	3. Chapter 3

This chappie is dedicated to Rambie, Fushica, and digiwildfire who gave me excellent reviews. Honorable mentions will be found at the end of this chapter.

Chapter three: Broken

Eva woke up and did her morning "routine" that Rick had secretly taught her, which basically helped her get her senses more alert for the day. First, with eyes still shut, she sniffed the air. It smelled different… like… no, it couldn't be. And yet it was… The air had the scent of… _guy. _It had a _guy_ish smell. Waking up to a guyish smell was usually a bad thing.

Next, Eva she listened to what was going on around her. She heard a loud snoring. No surprises there, except for the fact that the snoring was coming from _right behind her._

Then, Eva focused on each section of her body, one at a time. Her feet: fine. Her legs, also fine. Her hands, of course. Arms, check. Back… fine, but she found she was leaning slightly on a hard-ish surface, but it wasn't hard-hard, like wood. Head, same deal, except there was a feeling like someone's chin on the top. Since she had a sneaking suspicion where she was, she slowly stretched out a hand in a horizontal arc. She felt a… sheet. Eva poked at it, bracing for it to swing like her hammock. It didn't. It felt like a mattress. Like a hard packed cot. Jordan slept on a cot.

Eva was now almost certain. She slowly opened her eyes, and saw her own side of the room. Which was currently across from her. _'That can't be right!' _She thought. She rubbed her eyes and looked again. Same deal. This was it. She swiveled her eyes to her right and slightly turned her head. She saw Jordan's chest (with a shirt over it, duh) slowly rising and falling with each breath. Then she looked down and saw his arms were gently coiled around her waist. _So _gently that she hadn't noticed them.

Eva's first impulse was to get away. Then, she realized that Jordan was either protecting her or comforting her from last night or both. Either way, she decided to stay and wait for him to wake up. _'That's gonna take a while'_, she thought, mentally laughing. There was nothing to do at the moment, except check the time. Which she did.

_'Four a.m.! This time of day is getting pretty common around here!'_ she thought. _'Back to bed!' _She looked up at the snoozing Jordan again and chuckled.

"Well, at least you have the right idea!" There was no point in staying up, and besides, Jordan had a nice build, so Eva snuggled in and went back to sleep.

--

7 a.m.

"Molly. Molly. Wake up. It's just a dream!" Jordan shook Eva gently. It seemed more like a nightmare than "just a dream". He had been startled awake by Eva screaming "Nooooooooooo!", and when he tried to wake her up, he used her fake name so that no one else would know her secret. _'What is going on around here?' _Jordan wondered.

"Hnnh… no… please… no more… go away…" Eva stirred.

"Molly? It's just me, Jordan. No one else is here." Jordan kept on trying to wake her up.

"No, Jordan… you wouldn't… no, please no! Jordan!" Eva twitched, mumbled something incoherent. Then: "Huh, what? Jordan, is that you?"

_'Thank heaven' _Jordan thought. "Yeah, I'm here. You gave _me _quite a scare this time."

"So… you're not… gone?" Eva mumbled weakly. She was still shaking from her dream.

Jordan saw how frail and small she was (_'She may be tough on the outside, but against her emotions, she doesn't stand a chance'_), and enveloped her in a bear hug. To his eternal surprise, she sort of snuggled up to him, rather than squirming away. They both knew that Eva needed him, now more than before, because her nightmares were returning, and because Don Wei would try to get to her because he knew she was his daughter.

"I guess I woke you up just in time. What was your nightmare, anyway?"

"Well… first, it was my mother's death, over and over (sniffle), then it turned into my dad dropping me off at that horrible boarding school (sniffle), and then…(sniffle) it was a Crog… it… went up to the team...and..." Here, Eva burst into tears.

Jordan was shocked. He had never seen Eva cry before. "What did it… oh." He said, realizing that Eva couldn't tell him because she would just keep on crying. _'I can't believe someone her age could ever dream something as bad as that' _he thought._ 'Is it just me, or am I thinking like Rick?'_

"It was so real… " Eva gradually stopped sniffling. "It was going to get me when you woke me up."

"It's okay, you're safe here." Jordan hugged her (again) reassuringly.

"Thanks, Jordan." Eva said sadly. "I'm a broken person. My mother died when I was five, my dad dumped me in the worst boarding school in the country and now he doesn't even recognize me-well, it used to be that way, anyway-, the gunner of my ship, would you believe it, is my best friend, and now he's my psychiatrist!". she managed to laugh weakly before going on, "Listen, I've been thinking. We've been through a lot together. I watched out for you, and you protected me. Like a sort of guardianship-type thing. I don't want a relationship-I'm not ready and you're too old for me anyhow-I just think we should stick together more. We're basically all we've got."

"Well, that was quite a speech-" Eva cut him off.

"Shh, did you hear that?"

Eva stared intently at the door for a moment, listening, then said, "Don Wei's coming. Let me up." She got off Jordan's lap and sat down next to him.

"Excuse me, but I thought I heard something. Is everything alright?" asked Don Wei.

"Um, well Molly here had a nightmare and I'm just calming her down?" Jordan said, taking the cue.

"Well, alright, but if I find out either of you has done anything to the other-"

"-It's okay, sir. I'm fine, and so is Jordan. I just had a bad dream. Yeesh, since when did you become nice?" Eva assured.

"Good night, I want to see you up bright and early."

"Sir, if it means anything to you, it's seven thirty a.m."

"O-kay. Well, get ready, then. We have a big day ahead of us."

When Don Wei had gone back to his room, Eva said, "_That, _my friend, was not the old Don Wei. But really, did you do anything-"

"No." Jordan swore. "Not on my life would I do anything to you."

"I'll just have to take your word for it." Eva teased.

"Hey, I don't kid around on those subjects. _Please _don't." he begged.

"Okay. Wanna wrestle?"

"Sure."

This time, they held back a little, partly because they didn't want to hurt either of them, and partly because they were a little embarrassed (you try wrestling the opposite…um… _gender_ in you pj's). Jordan won this time, pinning Eva by her shoulders. He immediately let her up, though.

"Whew, that was fun. We have to get ready, though I don't know what Don Wei has in store for us today."

"I hope it's not his cooking."

"Yeah, in case that happens, just to let you know, Nourasian food is good."

"How long have you been eating at Aikka's?" Jordan said, raising his eyebrows.

"If I were poisoned, you would know by now. Don't knock it till ya try it."

"Alright, I'll just have to take your word for it." Satisfied, Jordan sat down. "That's not all I'll take… or have already taken!" he rummaged in the space under his mattress and brought out a plain notebook. In big, sketchy letters on the front it said, "Diary/Drawing Notebook".

"Hey! GIVE THAT BACK, JORDAN!"

"No chasing until we get ready."

"Humph." Eva stalked off back to her side of the room behind the curtain and got dressed. "Jordan, are ya done yet?" she called over to him.

"Hee hee-oops!" Jordan said, putting the diary down. "In a minute!" he called back.

"Jordan, there's nothing stopping me from coming out there and-"

"Alright, alright, I'm ready! Jeez."

"Eep! CHASE! CHASECHASECHASECHASE-MUST GET DIARY BACK!"

"Aah!" Jordan ran off with the diary, with Eva hot on his heels.

"JORDAN I SWEAR IF I DON'T GET MY DIARY BACK I'LL-I'LL KIDNAP YOU IN THE ARROW AND MAKE YOU BARF!"

"Ha ha! This is fun!"

"JORDAN THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

"Look she's turning all pink!"

"OUCH! PINK! IT BUUUURRRRNS! GRR JORDAN I'LL LOCK YOU IN A ROOM WITH DON WEI!"

_'Now_ that_ would be scary.' _He thought to himself.

"I'LL CHOP YOUR MANHOOD OFF AND FEED IT TO THE CROGS, YOU ASSHOLE!"

_'Ouch'_

"I'LL CUT YOU UP, DEEP FRY YOU AND EAT YOU FOR DINNER INSTEAD OF DON WEI'S WRETCHED GLOP!"

_'Ewwww…'_

"I'LL CHUCK YOU INTO AN ACID RIVER!"

"We already passed those!"

"No, we didn't. Look for yourself."

"Aug!" he said looking out a window. The acid rivers were still there.

"I'LL… I'LL SET AIKKA ON YOU!"

"Okay, okay, I give! After…" He flipped through the pages. "Done!"

"Jordan, you should know I'm still gonna kill you. And face it I have higher metabolism than you so don't try to run away." Eva snapped as she grabbed her diary away.

"Hey, what's all the commotion?"

"Oh, hi, Stan. Wanna help me kill Jordan?"

"Yay! I'll go get Koji!"

"Aack!" Now almost everyone was chasing Jordan. "Hey Molly, don't kill me-I helped you!"

"Reading my diary doesn't help, Jordan, but this does! Now I get to turn my emotions into energy! Wheeeeeee! Oops, now I'm talking like a psychiatrist!"

…

FIN

Yes, I know, it went on and on. I still hope you like.

Okay, I'm laying down the genres: This fic will be Action/Adventure, Angst/Tragedy, Humor, and Friendship. It's not Romance because I think of Jordan as Eva's big brother. Now for the honorable mentions!

**Fushica**- You don't know how right you are. Thanks for reviewing both of them! Here are Two Piping Hot Cookies of Your Choice!

**Rambie**- Wow. I didn't know my meager writing skills could do that. Also, thanks for the review of Wheel of Lyoko. Two Piping Hot Sugar Cookies with Icing for you!

**digiwildfire**- Thank you for mentioning that about the acid and sulfur that I mixed up. I kind of forgot about it. Thank you for forgiving me, I'll make the changes ASAP. One Piping Hot DoubleChocoFudgeRipple Chocolate Chunk goes out to you!

P.s. I am making a Jordan altar on my computer.

P.p.s. I counted 27 ellipses points in this fic so far.

Woot!

- Virtual Dragon of Oban


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter takes place after The Origin of The World. Basically, the race took place but the whole Jordan-tries-to-get-Eva-but-finds-Don-instead thing doesn't. Knock yourselves out.

Chapter four: Losing Yourself

Jordan was cornered, sweating, in the room he shared with Eva. He had stolen her diary, and now had to face the wrath of her, Stan, and Koji.

"I can fight all of you! I don't want any trouble," he said, stepping forward.

"Oh I'm not getting any trouble." She sneered. Eva lunged at Jordan. She rolled between his legs (that doesn't sound right…), punched the back of his knees so they buckled, and pinned him to the ground.

"You can get up now. Think twice before you take someone's diary." Eva whispered in his ear before letting Jordan up. Then she was her glowing, laughing self again. "Anyone up for Nourasian?"

"Count me in!"

"Yeah, anything but that horrible crap that Don Wei gives us!"

"Well, let's get to Aikka's then. I'm starving!"

---

They all hurried over to Aikka's temple. Aikka was there all right, but he had another visitor.

"Kross, I forbid you to come to my temple!"

"Not an option, Nourasian." Kross held Aikka by the neck with his fist. The prince clawed desperately at his throat.

"Oh no! Prince Aikka! Come on, you guys, let's show this flea-bitten oversized rabbit what Earthlings are made of!"

They charged at Kross, who was still occupied with Aikka. Eva punched Kross' knees like she did to Jordan, only way harder. That didn't work, so she kicked him instead. Stan and Koji had jumped onto his shoulders and started whacking him on the head with their wrenches, while Jordan hung onto Kross' arm that he was choking Aikka with and tried to wrench his fingers apart so Aikka could escape. This line of attack produced the desired effect. Kross' knees buckled and as he fell, his hand was opened enough so Aikka could breathe, and the constant pounding delivered by the mechanics knocked him out.

"And that, my friends," Eva pointed to Kross' knees "Is why you should never underestimate the power of a female."

"We did it!" Koji cheered childishly, doing his victory high-five with Stan.

"Yeah! We rock!"

"Thank you for saving me. I am much in your debt." Aikka humbly acknowledged.

"We just want to eat something that isn't crap! Can you spare some food?"

"Well, there isn't much here…"

"That's okay, I'll just grab some stuff from our temple to start with, Aikka can give us recipes, and then we can substitute ours for Nourasian food. It shouldn't be too hard!" Eva eagerly ran off to get the stuff.

---

_'What has gotten into that girl's head now?'_ Don Wei thought as he saw Eva run around the kitchen.

_'Let's see here, celery, carrots…'_

---

Meanwhile, back at the temple…

"So you see, she's going through a lot right now. I think we should keep watch on both of him, you know, so he doesn't mess her up or anything." Jordan explained. Stan and Koji nodded.

"So she's really-"

"Uh huh, his daughter. Hold on-she's coming." They stopped whispering and looked up "innocently".

"Hey, I got the stuff- Wait a minute, what's going on?" Eva looked sternly at Jordan, but her shining eyes gave away the fact that she was only kidding. "What did you do?"

"I…I told them."

"YOU WHAT! Oh well, it was going to happen anyway. So, does who I am change, well, who I am?"

"Well, not really."

"Listen, we can continue this conversation later, we need to get our breakfast ready. So, Aikka, what's today's dish?" Eva asked.

"Today, it's iscilia a la maug, or "omelet" in Earth terms." Aikka answered.

"Yum!"

"Let's get started!"

"You guys just wait out here and set the table." Eva said. "I wouldn't trust any of you with a frying pan. Aikka and I will take care of the cooking. Stop giggling, we're just going to cook some omelets! Jeez, you don't ever let up, do you?"

---

Everyone had finished their omelets and said goodbye. Stan and Koji went to the Arrow to tinker with it. ("Mechanics are like that, they have such imaginations.") That left Jordan for "guard duty". He didn't mind, though, he preferred watching over someone (mainly Eva) to chatting with

"Over-imaginative" mechanics. Wandering the hallways could bore someone to death, though, and Jordan was desperate for some conversation.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm trying to get lost."

"Why?"

"So I can learn to find my way again."

"You're that desperate, aren't you."

"Uh huh."

"Why don't you go and do something for a change?"

"I am doing something."

_'There we go!'_ "I mean other than this, like, oh I don't know, show me your diary?" Jordan egged her on.

"Why that's a great idea! Come on!" she grabbed his arm and flew off in the other direction.

"Whoa, be careful, that's the only right arm I'll ever get!"

Eva skidded to a stop in front of a wall.

"Well, I guess you got what you wanted. Now what're we gonna do?"

"Hold on." Eva snapped. She pressed one stone. It slipped forward and fell on the floor with a clang. Then, a whole section of the wall opened, so now there was a hole just big enough to climb through. "Come on!" she hissed. "We don't have much time!"

They climbed through the hole, which immediately closed behind them.

"Whoa." Jordan breathed, looking around. They were in one of those platform-thingys that you could sit and look at the stars, except this was more private.

(A/N-That doesn't mean I'll make them do anything)

Also, here it was like nighttime. In other words, the stars were out.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know, except that it appears when I need time alone, or when someone needs a private conversation."

They sat down and gazed up at the inky blackness scattered with brilliant points of light.

"Those stars are beautiful, but they can't hold a candle to you." Jordan muttered under his breath. "Where are you off to now?"

"I'm going back, it's getting cold and time travels faster where we are than out here. If we stay any longer, it might be this time there." Eva started to leave.

"Well, it's warmer over here. " Jordan patted the ground next to him eagerly. "And besides, no one'll miss us. The race _was_ yesterday, you know."

"You like me, don't you!"

Jordan was taken aback by this question. He looked away. "Mashugna," he mumbled. Now that the secret was out, he would be teased to death, and he wouldn't hear the end of it.

"Don't try to act innocent. I didn't ignore you when you tried to make a move on me. I guess I'll let it slip this time." Eva teased, sitting next to him.

"Mashugna"

They sat in silence watching the stars. After a while, Eva rested her head on Jordan's shoulder. He was a little surprised at this, but all he did was just sit there.

"You are very warm. And comfortable." she mumbled.

---

Eva didn't know what happened. She must've fallen asleep, because she woke up to Koji's voice.

"Aww, that's so cute!"

"Koji, when did you get here?!" Eva shot up onto her feet.

"Oh, don't give me that. Stan and I come here too, you know."

"I know." Eva muttered crossly.

"So what _were _you gonna do?" Stan inquired.

"None of your business!"

Stan and Koji giggled.

"Shut up! We came here looking for peace, and what do we get?! A couple of matchmaker mechanics barging in! What was I going to do? Nothing! What will I do now? LEAVE! Come on, Jordan." She yanked a dazed Jordan up and stomped out.

"Brilliant idea, Koji."

"Hey, at least we got the place to ourselves now!"

---

Eva and Jordan ran up to their room. Jordan never once looked at Eva. It was night, so they both got ready for bed.

"Hey, Eva," Jordan said, "Do you want to talk?" he saw her scribbling furiously at her notebook.

"I don't know, Jordan. We have to find ways to get Stan and Koji to stop bothering us, but other than that…" she picked up her book and pencil and sat down next to Jordan. "I just don't get it, what's going on?"

"Well, I don't know either, but at least have a group now. Whatcha drawing?"

"You." She scribbled out another sketch. "I can't ever get it straight, I always screw it up. I can draw the others alright, but…"

"Well, why don't you just put the paper on my face and trace it?"

"Okay." Eva tore the paper off, crumpled it up, and smushed on Jordan's face.

"You don't understand the language of sarcasm, do you?"

---

Woot!

- Virtual Dragon of Oban

Yay! Fifth chapter!

Summary: Now that Eva's somewhat stable, Jordan's thinking about risking a talk with Don Wei. But Eva still has another secret, although this one's more annoying than bad.

Read and find out!

Ch. 5: Secrets

"Wh-where am I? Why am I sitting up, and what's this sorry excuse for a pillow doing here?!" Eva mumbled.

"Well, Eva, it seems that you had fallen asleep on me again, and that 'sorry excuse for a pillow' is my arm!" Jordan teased. These "cuddle sessions" were getting more frequent by the day.

"Dang. Sorry I made your life miserable by being tired, Mr. I'm-the-center-of-the-earth!"

"Hey, I wasn't trying to be mean. If it means anything to you, I'm going to try to talk to Don Wei, maybe get him to stop loading all this crap on you."

"Thanks, but do you see pigs flying? Jordan, if you talk to him, you'll only make it worse. Please don't!" she begged.

"Oh fine, have it your way…at Burger King now!" Jordan started pouting, but, seeing a good pun, made a joke. "Eva, you're all tense. Lighten up once in a while."

"How do you know I'm tense?"

"Because, _you're sitting on my lap_!"

"Bing Bing Bing, we have a winner!" she chuckled and relaxed.

"You draw well," Jordan acknowleged, changing the subject. "Who's this?" he wondered, flipping to a certain page and pointing to a sketch.

"Hey!" Eva snapped, shutting the notebook.

"Yeesh, I was just wondering. Don't have a seizure." he reasoned.

"I was going to show you later today, but only if you can keep a lot of secrets."

"O-kay then. Let's get ready, Aikka's kitchen is calling."

"Ha, ha."

---

Everyone (except Don Wei) had finished their Nourasian meal of fried "gilden", the equivalent of earth ham. Again, Stan and Koji went off to the Arrow. ("They don't ever give up, do they?!") Which means Jordan was left with Eva again.

"Didn't you want to show me someone earlier?" Jordan asked.

"That's where we're going. Be patient."

They wandered the hallways a bit more until they came upon the fake wall again.

"Yoo-hoo, Knucklehead! We're comin' in!" Eva yelled through the wall. Then she pressed the stone and climbed through the hole, followed by Jordan.

"Who the hell is that!"

---

Yea, I know it was short. Reeeeealy short. I needed a cliffhanger so that I could work on my others. Yea, others. I'm writing a "Who I Am" so people understand me-Kyrra. BTW, I'm not calling it "Who I Am" because digiwildfire had the idea. Im just using it so my OC's are understood. My fic will be called "A Guide to Kyrra and Other VD of O OC's". Kinda obvious, ain't it?

Ciao for now,

- Virtual Dragon of Oban


	5. Chapter 5

Yay! Fifth chapter!

Summary: Now that Eva's somewhat stable, Jordan's thinking about risking a talk with Don Wei. But Eva still has another secret, although this one's more annoying than bad.

Read and find out. Happy chappie!

Ch. 5: Secrets

"Wh-where am I? Why am I sitting up, and what's this sorry excuse for a pillow doing here?!" Eva mumbled.

"Well, Eva, it seems that you had fallen asleep on me again, and that 'sorry excuse for a pillow' is my arm!" Jordan teased. These "cuddle sessions" were getting more frequent by the day.

"Dang. Sorry I made your life miserable by being tired, Mr. I'm-the-center-of-the-earth!"

"Hey, I wasn't trying to be mean. If it means anything to you, I'm going to try to talk to Don Wei, maybe get him to stop loading all this crap on you."

"Thanks, but do you see pigs flying? Jordan, if you talk to him, you'll only make it worse. Please don't!" she begged.

"Oh fine, have it your way…at Burger King now!" Jordan started pouting, but, seeing a good pun, made a joke. "Eva, you're all tense. Lighten up once in a while."

"How do you know I'm tense?"

"Because, _you're sitting on my lap_!"

"Bing Bing Bing, we have a winner!" she chuckled and relaxed.

"You draw well," Jordan acknowleged, changing the subject. "Who's this?" he wondered, flipping to a certain page and pointing to a sketch.

"Hey!" Eva snapped, shutting the notebook.

"Yeesh, I was just wondering. Don't have a seizure." he reasoned.

"I was going to show you later today, but only if you can keep a lot of secrets."

"O-kay then. Let's get ready, Aikka's kitchen is calling."

"Ha, ha."

---

Everyone (except Don Wei) had finished their Nourasian meal of fried "gilden", the equivalent of earth ham. Again, Stan and Koji went off to the Arrow. ("They don't ever give up, do they?!") Which means Jordan was left with Eva again.

"Didn't you want to show me someone earlier?" Jordan asked.

"That's where we're going. Be patient."

They wandered the hallways a bit more until they came upon the fake wall again.

"Yoo-hoo, Knucklehead! We're comin' in!" Eva yelled through the wall. Then she pressed the stone and climbed through the hole, followed by Jordan.

"Who the hell is that!"

---

Yea, I know it was short. Reeeeealy short. I needed a cliffhanger so that I could work on my others. Yea, others. I'm writing a "Who I Am" so people understand me-Kyrra. BTW, I'm not calling it "Who I Am" because digiwildfire had the idea. Im just using it so my OC's are understood. My fic will be called "A Guide to Kyrra and Other VD of O OC's". Kinda obvious, ain't it?

Ciao for now,

- Virtual Dragon of Oban


	6. Chapter 6

**Edit: I absolutely HATED this chapter. That's why I edited it.**

Here's the 6th one for youse. Extra special thing at the end because of the short cliffy.

Now for replies!

**crazyvegimab- **Plz don't die just because it was short- Here's the next chapter to bring you back to life!

**Fushica**- No, it's not Satis. You'll find out who it is.

_Last time---_

"Who the hell is that!"

---Ch. 6- The #1, Hyperactive, Knuckleheaded Changeling---

There was a human (or what looked like a human) sitting cross-legged on the floor. Her dark blond hair was short, with long bangs dyed red that covered her eyes. The red dye extended halfway along the sides of her head to the back. She wore a black hoodie over a plain black shirt, black denim pants, and black hiking sandals. She had a thick, black, spiked armband on her upper left arm, and a waaaay oversized spiked collar around her neck. She also wore a belt, hanging from which were a "homely" straight dirk, two pouches, and a pencil torch. A (you guessed it, black) backpack lay on the ground next to her, and her visible skin was pockmarked with scars.

(A/N- if you don't know what a dirk is, look it up somewhere. Yes, I know I'm hinting towards a mary-sue here, I'm working on it)

"That's Kyrra, another stowaway." Eva said, pointing at the girl.

"Oh, hi, Eva. Who's that hulk? Is he your…_boyfriend_?" she said, nudging Eva with her elbow, her eyes shining with silent mirth.

Eva immediately turned bright pink.

"Nuuuuu! It's my only weakness! NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!" Kyrra ran around, screaming her head off.

"She hates the color pink." Eva pointed out.

"I can see that," Jordan remarked.

"Hey, baka, I'm not pink anymore. And no, Jordan here isn't my boyfriend. He's the gunner of my ship, my _best_ friend, and now my psychiatrist."

Kyrra immediately stopped running around and clamped her hands over her mouth. It was obvious she was trying hard to keep from laughing.

"That's one thing you gotta watch out for in her: she laughs easily and she's loud TOTEMO! Watch this. Hey, Ky!" Eva bent down close to her ear.

"W-what! Uh oh n-not t-that a-again!"

"SuperDoubleChickenWeaselBurgerSupreme With Gorgonzola Cheese and Garbonzo Beans!!! Jordan, cover your ears."

Kyrra laughed so hard that she fell off the edge and didn't notice. In fact, she just kept on laughing.

"Jordan, don't try to catch her. She'll be fine, watch."

Jordan and Eva watched as the girl transmogrified into a Dragon and flew back to the platform. Jordan's mouth just about fell off the platform itself.

"Now how's _that _for speed, power, and agility! W00t!" she cried.

"How did you-what did you-Eva, stay back, she's dangerous!" Jordan stood in front of Eva, "protecting" her.

"Ahem." The girl had gone back to human "mode" and was tapping her foot impatiently.

"My Draconian name is Kyrra; I forgot my real name ages ago. I'm a Draconian, a type of changeling found on all planets as a subspecies of every known multi-cellular organism that has a brain large enough to be able to comprehend all the big words that I'm using. Apparently, Jordan doesn't fit the standards. Now that I've just spilled a lot of confidential information about myself, do you trust me?"

Jordan didn't move.

"We're in this together, so you might as well step aside. If I'd wanted to hurt you, I'd've done so already."

Jordan reluctantly lowered his arms and sat down. Eva followed suit.

"What exactly is going on?" asked Eva.

"That's what I'm here to tell you, so listen up. A few of each species is chosen by the Elders to be gifted with becoming a certain subspecies."

"Who are the E-"

"Shush!" Eva elbowed Jordan in the side.

Kyrra went on. "We are all more intelligent, powerful, agile, flexible, name a quality, we are probably better at it than you. There are 13 different types of subspecies: Draconian (1), Lupinian (2), Gryphonian (3), Ccorian (4), Phonoxian (5), Draconian, (6), Leviathan (7), Taurian (8), Viidanian (9), Janupian, (10), Centaurion (11), Trylian, (12), and Sabrian (13). Think of it as a zodiac, only with 13 animals instead of 12. The Elders are thirteen beings, one for each subspecies, and keep the peace between worlds." Kyrra paused to let it sink in and to take a breath before going on, "Oh yes, did you know that Ning and Skun are Trylian twins? It's true. Most subspecies are female, because apparently, some of the Elders wish to have more than a few with the privilege of being a subspecies. Unfortunately, this is one trait that cannot be passed down from generation to generation." Kyrra said sadly, shaking her head. "Aikka's a subspecies of Nourasian."

(A/N-Lupinians were created by Lupe191919, not me. Also, the numbers after the subspecies's names mean there is a definition at some other point in the chapter.)

"He is?" Eva asked.

"Yeah. He's a Sabrian. Sabrians are huge striped tigers with large fangs and gold wings."

"Cool! Did Aikka tell you this?" she asked.

Kyrra snorted. "Of course, dumbass, who else? I knew he was one of us because of his aura, so I spoke to him and found out that he is very fond of you, Eva." Eva blushed. "Oh, so you like him too!"

"No, I don't. Well, yes. As a friend!" she added when Kyrra started purring. "He's my other best friend."

"And so what am I?" Kyrra spat indignantly.

"…My third best friend?" Eva added nervously.

"Thank you. Hey, look!"

"What?" asked Eva.

Jordan, not knowing what to look at, saw Kyrra's hand and said,

"A finger!"

Kyrra whacked Jordan on the back of the head. "No, baka, the _star_."

"Yeah, so?"

"It's not a star. It's a planet. Wanna take a closer look?"

"Sure, but-"

"Are you sure this isn't some kind of trap?" Jordan mouthed.

"You gonna trust me or not, gunner-boy?"

"Kyrra!"

Kyrra pulled the hood of her hoodie down. Two fuzzy black ears were exposed. "Hey, it's not my fault that I have ultra-sensitive hearing. Well actually, it is, but that's not the point of the pudding, now is it? Well, don't stand there gaping like fish, come on already!"

"Are...are those...?"

"Yes they're real! Wait-didn't I tell you that each subspecies creature grows an animal's characteristic when they master a Power?"

"Uh...no. And what's a Power?"

"I'll explain along the way."

Kyrra went into her Dragon form and crouched down so that they could climb on. Jordan, who was still wary of Kyrra, sat behind Eva and put his arms protectively around her.

"Now. My scales are sharp and I can't keep them flat the whole time, so I'm going to shapeshift them into a more suitable surface.. Don't be afraid, it's just a power of mine."

Kyrra's back "flowed" a little and became smooth. Now, instead of sharp Dragon scales, there were smooth snake scales beneath Eva and Jordan.

"Cool! How'd you do that?"

"Well, there are lot's of things about Changelings that you don't know about. I'll explain later when we find better wind." They flew on, with Jordan and Eva gaping at the landscape below. Various colored lights flickered between thick trees and foliage, and many creatures called to one another.

"Eva, you asked about what a Power is, right?" Kyrra asked.

"Yeah. You never told me about any of this. I thought-"

"That I was just another kid. Yeah, I get that a lot." She tacked into the wind. "A long time ago, a Dvarnian named Dren came into our society. He was power-hungry and ambitious, and strove toward becoming an Ultimate, a being of ultimate power and control. For a time, he ruled over us, terrorizing many and sparing none. His Dvarnian name became Kannaletto."

Eva's eyes widened. "So...is the Avatar an Ultimate?"

"Yes. Kannaletto was, as you'd expect, the last Avatar. A new Avatar is chosen every 10,000 years; normally Changelings are forbidden from becoming him. But somehow, Kannaletto was chosen. Nobody knows how, although the generally accepted conclusion is that he employed a normal alien to take the role and then killed him, thus becoming the Avatar himself. Of course, he didn't resent his deed of killing an innocent alien; Kannaletto is no stranger to death. He ruled for ten thousand years, destroying planets and galaxies in hopes of creating his own. Of course, Oban, our Mother Planet, would not comply with creating new planets for Kannaletto. He was pure evil, and Oban would not risk giving birth to an evil planet. When his reign finally came to an end, every species of the universe that had been spared rejoiced, and it was known that a new Avatar would be chosen. The Elders relieved Kannaletto of his Power as punishment. However, Kannaletto grew angry at losing his Power and was locked away, never to be seen again."

"And what does this have to do with-"

"For the last time, shut up!" Eva nudged him again.

"Thank you. Anyways, the Elders decided that the Power that Kannaletto had learned was much too much for anyone to handle without being corrupted. For you see, our Powers were once evil spirits, harnessed and purified. If one took in all the spirits, his soul would be devoured and he would become Posessed. Thus, the Elders broke apart this mass of Power into the thirteen spirits and decreed that only a limited number must be learned, to prevent corruption. That number is nine. There is another legend, that if one learned the right Powers in the right order, they would grow nine tails and become a wise, talking fox at will."

Eva and Jordan were silent, taking it all in. Meanwhile, Kyrra dove towards the ground and grabbed a rock. She hummed, a great rumbling sound deep in her throat, and the rock began to glow. She placed the now glowing rock upon Jordan's head, while simultaneously tapping him on the shoulder.

"Huh-what?!" Jordan whipped his head around, and saw the rock out of the corner of his eye. It landed on his thigh. '_What's this,'_ he wondered. Jordan picked up the rock, and energy zapped his and Eva's bodies so fast that they almost fell off.

Eva opened her eyes, and saw the landscape below flying by at a fast pace. '_Help!_' she thought, but soon realized that she wasn't falling, but in fact, _flying_.

Meanwhile, Jordan was having a panic attack.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!_' he silently screamed.

"_Ow! That hurts my brain._" Complained Kyrra.

"_WTF is going on?!_"

"_You two are in my mind, but I'll have to kick you out if you don't stop screaming. I'm getting a headache! LITERALLY!_"

A random conversation or two later...

---

"That was awesome!"

"Yeah, let's do this again sometime."

"Not too much, though. If one's soul enters someone else's body, it may never return again. I will educate (yes I hate that word too) you in the ways of the Elders, although you may or may not be chosen to be a Changeling, the lore itself is fascinating."

Jordan shrugged.

"Good enough for me!" Eva laughed with the exhilaration of the flight.

"Thanks for the ride, Kyrra." Said Eva.

"Yeah, it was fun." Jordan added.

"Anytime. Hey, why don't you come back tomorrow after the race? I have lots of good stories to share."

"Sure!"

"Bye."

"See ya!"

Jordan and Eva returned to their module to find they were just in time for the sunset.

"Wow. The sky is really beautiful tonight."

"Yeah."

They sat down and watched the sun for a while. After a bit, Eva spoke up.

"I still can't believe Sul is gone," she mused.

"Stan and Koji said he was sucked in through a portal of some kind."

"Yeah, and Koji said it could've happened to anyone. That's what's bothering me, if it happened to Sul, we could be next."

"If that happens, at least we won't have to face it alone."

"That's a nice thought." Eva's voice dripped sarcasm.

"Humph-I'd like to hear you say that when _you_ get sucked into an interdimensional portal alone!"

"At least, if that happens, I could commit suicide…then I'd see my mom again."

Jordan stared at her. "You never told me you had a mom!" then he realized that this was probably a painful subject for her and added, "Or that she was…" he paused to think of a better word than dead, "passed away. If you don't want to talk about it, I understand."

Eva sighed. "No, it's better to spill than keep it in. Here goes." She took a deeeeeep breath and told Jordan the actual story, starting with her mother's death and ending where Rick found out who she really was. "You know the rest." She pretended to gasp for air after her explanation.

"Wow. I…I never realized…"

"It's okay, Jordan. I've been over it for a while now. Besides, it's not your problem. Promise me you won't kill yourself over something that doesn't-didn't-concern you?"

"Alright, I promise." Jordan gave in. There was no sense in arguing over something that could easily be settled. He still wasn't sure whether he could keep his promise, though. '_She has got to be the strongest person I've ever met. I know I'd probably die from the stress from less than half the things she's been through. Fuck Don Wei! Most of this was all his own fault! And now, Eva will never- _' his thoughts were interrupted by a soft snoring. Without looking, he could tell that Eva had fallen asleep on him. Again. Smiling, he thought, '_Well, she deserves it_. '.

"Rest all you want, E-I mean, Molly." He caught himself just in time. "It's been a tough night."

Totemo means "very" in Japanese.

Why does Eva keep falling asleep on Jordan? I don't know. Maybe she likes. Here's the special thing I promised!

1) Draconian: Draconians are aliens (Human, Nourasian, Etc.) that can change into Dragons. Coloration varies between each individual; a Draconian could be any combo of colors. (in this instance, Kyrra is black with red wing membrane). Dragons are not to be confused with Wyverns. Dragons ALWAYS have four legs, whether they stand on two or four. Wyverns only have two legs that they stand on, using their wings as arms. Draconians can be either Wyvern or Dragon, but most are Dragons. All Dragons either breath fire or spit poison, but most breath fire. Draconians are the signs of Courage and Determination because most of them come from hard lives and are the Element of Fire.

2) Lupinian: Lupinians are aliens that are the Earth equivalent of Werewolves. They change into wolves, heal quickly, and have a supersensitive sense of smell that is present in their original alien form as well. (They can smell fear-scent) I don't own Lupinians, Lupe191919 created them. Lupinians are the sign of Dexterity and Order because their form is the second hardest to control and are the Element of Air because of their flighty and free-spirited attitude.

3) Gryphonian: Gryphonians are aliens that can change into Gryphons/Griffins, Leo-Griffs, and sometimes Hippogriffs. Gryphons have eagle legs, wings, beak and feathers as the front half, and a lion's back paws, tail, and fur as the back half, while Leo-Griffs have a lion's mane, head, front paws, and fur as the front, and an eagle's legs, feathers and wings and a lion's tail on the back half. I'm pretty sure everyone knows what a Hippogriff is. Gryphonians are the signs of Nobility and Authority because of their noble disposition and are the Element of Air.

4) Mantacorian: Mantacorians are aliens that can change into a Mantacore/Mantacora. Mantacores are basically red, stripe-less tigers with a man's face and a lion's tuft tail. This subspecies is slightly changed, with red bat wings and a forked tail. (To people who know about Pokemon, it's exactly like an Espeon's tail) Also, the tail has a club of bone at the end of each "tine". Mantacorians are the signs of Power and Endurance and are the Element of Earth because of their calm composure.

5) Phoenox- Phoenox's are aliens that can change into Phoenixes. As you should know, Phoenixes are birds of fire and when they die, they rise from their ashes to start life again. This being the most wanted form, not many are gifted with it. The Phoenician is the sign of Immortality and Divinity because of their unending life cycle and are the Element of Fire.

6) Chubrians: Chubrians are probably the most "gory" looking changelings. To even faintly imagine what a Chupacabra looks like, imagine an ant. Make that ant stand up. Turn it the color blue. Now make it about, say, seven feet tall. Add eight blood red fangs, make the limbs a little more humanlike, and add three fingers, one thumb and long claws-like Ning and Skun's- at the end of each hand. Make the eyes blood red, add bat huge wings, and put two toes with large Dragon claws on each foot. Don't forget a long tail and spikes down it's back. That's a Chupacabra. Oh yes, Chupacabra don't leave footprints. Chubrians are the signs of Destruction and Famine because they cause both, and are the element of Darkness.

7) Leviathan: Leviathans are widely known as large octopi or squid, but those are references to the Kraken. The particular Leviathan that I am talking about is the exact image of the Loch Ness Monster. In fact, Nessie herself (it's a she) is a changeling. Luckily, Leviathans are timid and can survive out of water because they are the equivalent of swimming Brontosaurus. The fins are well developed, and they can push themselves around on land. However, they don't normally do this, particularly because they have been known to level houses by accident. They can fly, though. (For Pokemon lovers, think of them as a Lugia-type thing, except the back legs are Nessie fins) Leviathans are the signs of Deftness and Swiftness because of the way they have mastered the seas, and are the only Changeling to be the Element of Water.

8) Minotaurian: Minotaurians are aliens that can change into Minotaurs. A Minotaur is a bull-headed man (or woman) with large muscles and is a bull from the rear down, too. They have large horns, huge raven wings, a nose ring, and sharp fangs. Minotaurians are the signs of Emotion and Inner Strength because of their stature and motherlike attitudes, and are the Element of Earth.

9) Dvarnian: Dvarnians are pure Evil. They all look similar to Kannaletto. Dvarnians are the signs of Evil and Corruption, and are the Element of Darkness.

10) Serphyan: Serphyans are the opposite of Dvarnians. They are righteous and are always there to help out. Serbians are the signs of Virtue and Charity, and are the Element of Light.

11) Centaulion: Centaulions are aliens that can turn into Centaurs. Centurions are a mix of Centaurs and Pegasi. They have the lower body and four legs of a horse, two eagle wings the same color as their fur, and the upper body of a man or woman. They are very hairy. Centaulions are the signs of Compassion and Loyalty, and are the Element of Thunder.

12) L'Hoektand: L'Hoektand are Vampires. They can change to a bat and do have fangs, but don't suck blood unless bloodlust comes upon them. They have wings and those fingernails that can "grow" too. L'Hoektand are the signs of Terror and Kindliness, also, because they are actually quite friendly, and are the Element of Thunder.

13) Sabrian: Sabrians are great winged tigers with fangs. They have warm hearts and will only fight for a good cause. Sabrians are the signs of Kindness and Nobility, and are the Element of Light.

L'Hoektand – I derived the word "L'Hoektand" from the Dutch words "lang hoektand", which translates to "long fang".

Well, hope you liked this little commentary. Most of the Changeling types are a little different from the normal myths. Thanks to SnowNeko for mentioning the thing about the Gryphons and the Hippogriffs. If anyone sees error in the myths or anything else _please _let me know. It's very helpful. I wasn't planning on this being an OC, but now I think it's for the best. Syanara's for signing off.

- Virtual Dragon of Oban


	7. Author's Note

I know Author's Notes aren't allowed, but I really needed to post this. Just a few things:

1. Check the reviews. I will be posting updates via reviews so I don't need another A/N.

2. If you find error in my writing, PLEASE put it in a review.

3. Ideas are exchanged for cookies!

4. I revised ch. 6. Check It out! If you want to reviw it again, post the review on this chapter.

5. I'll be revising other ch.s too, check reviews for updates.

6. Every review is greatly appreciated.

Thanx for listening

-Virtual Dragon of Oban


	8. Chapter 8

Spaz: Meep! Seventh chapter!

Kyrra: So what? Everyone knows that your fic sucks…

Spaz: Does NOT!

Kyrra: And that you want to go out with the geek in your class…

Spaz: EEK! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WOULD GO OUT WITH KRIS?! HE'S A DIPSTICK THAT WEARS LIPSTICK!!

Kyrra: -rolls eyes- You hang out with him every day…

Spaz: So? He's part of our Clan and one of my best friends!

Kyrra: And the fact that you're over Kerrigan…

Spaz: Kerrigan's one of my best friends too! And what exactly is wrong with that?

Kyrra: Guys are your best friends…

Spaz: I'm different and I like it! Besides, no one would want to go out with ME anyways. I don't stand a chance when it comes to dating, and frankly, I don't care.

Kyrra: Now you know… Spaz who likes a geek…hangs out with guys… and procrastinates too much… so get on with the chapter already…

Spaz: Yessir!

Ch. 7-The Enemy Within

Don Wei walked through the hallways of the temple, searching for his pilot and gunner. He was in his own world, though, because now he knew. He knew about "Molly's" secret. And he regretted what he'd done all those ten years ago. To make matters worse, "Molly" and Jordan were nowhere to be found. At least, until he got to the "patio".

There, he saw Jordan and "Molly", sound asleep. Jordan's arm was around "Molly's" shoulder, but "Molly" was clinging to him like there was no tomorrow. Don turned away, disgusted.

"Good morning." he muttered irritably.

Jordan woke up. It took him a second to realize exactly what was going on. Embarrassed, he tried to push "Molly" away.

"No, don't go, keep me warm." she murmured in her sleep and wrapped her arms around Jordan again.

"Eh heh heh," Jordan pushed "Molly" off him again. "Uh, we were talking all night, and-"

"I need to speak to Molly. Alone."

'_Saved by the bell!_' "Um, great, sir-I'll just… go and clean the guns. Yeah, that's what I'll do." He crawled away to the Arrow's pit, trying not to look sheepish.

**CLUTRBNIISPCTOSRATLM**

"Molly, there are dark forces at work here, forces more powerful than any of us can imagine."

"Is this about Sul?"

"In a way, yes. Whatever got rid of Sul was very powerful, and may come after us. The Earth coalition will most probably be destroyed if we lose, but I refuse to continue to risk your or Jordan's lives. The races are getting harder, and more dangerous."

"But sir-"

"We will not race anymore Molly-or should I say, Eva."

Stunned, Eva looked up at her father. Then, without another word, she ran as fast as she could down the hall.

"Eva!"

**CLUTRBNIISPCTOSRATLM**

Don Wei walked down to the hangar, absentmindedly searching for Eva.

"Up here." A worn voice called.

Don Wei looked around, seeking where the voice came from.

"Up here." It called again.

He saw Eva sitting in the cockpit of the Whizzing Arrow III. He silently climbed up to join her.

"All this time, I've been waiting for this moment. I imagined that I would run up into your arms, and you would hug me, and all those ten years of pain would disappear. But now that it's here," she looked away wistfully, "I feel nothing."

"I…I can see many reasons why you must hate me."

Eva said nothing, glowering at her father.

Don Wei started again. "Both of us remember your mother as a great person, on and off the track. She was the first person in the Interplanetary League to have won all three championships. As this would have been her crowning moment, she was quite simply the best. She won each race easily. But she had too much confidence, oblivious to the dangers around her. I changed for the worse on the day of her terrible crash." Don Wei recalled.

Eva looked up. Her eyes widened. She fought back tears as father and daughter remembered that fateful day.

_Flashback_

_A Star-Racer, piloted by the famous Maya Wei, came around the track._

_"Here she comes, daddy! I can't see." The little girl, Eva, sounded downcast._

_"Okay, Eva, time for a piggyback." Her father, Don, heaved her up onto his shoulders, just as her mother's Star-Racer burst into flames and exploded._

_End Flashback_

"Her opponent was an alien of a polymorphic race, the Phyls."

"Spirit…" Eva murmured.

"Spirit was a very aggressive racer. I tried to talk your mother out of it, but she was too determined. That was ultimately her downfall."

_Flashback_

_"Its too dangerous! Spirit is-" Don Wei was cut off in midsentence as Maya pressed a finger to his lips._

_"As long as we can fly, we still have a chance."_

_End Flashback_

"I became depressed and was unable to take care of you anymore. So the only solution was the boarding school."

Eva, regaining the ability to speak, shakily voiced, "Why didn't you write? Why didn't you call?" her voice had raised to a yell, "Why?" Eva trembled with pent-up rage.

**CLUTRBNIISPCTOSRATLM**

Around the corner, Jordan, Stan and Koji were eavesdropping on them.

"Looks like Don's giving her another lecture. I told you that man was heartless." Stan remarked coldly.

**CLUTRBNIISPCTOSRATLM**

"I-there was no time…I became a shadow of my former self."

"Oh yeah? Well that _shadow_ just happened to create one of the best racing teams in the world." Eva spat with obvious menace.

Don Wei looked as if he was about to say something, but before he could say anything, Eva cut him off. "Every time kids saw their parents, no one was there for me. The others thought I was an orphan. They were right. You didn't even recognize me when I _escaped_ that horrible place just to see _you_. You thought I was a guy for cryin' out freaking loud!"

She stood up and casually remarked, "Well, I broke my back in seventeen races before you actually figured it out."

Don Wei buried his face in his hands. '_How could I have not even recognized my own daughter?'_

"The only reason I didn't go mad was because of another stowaway. And you will never know her name unless you find her. Which you won't."

Flashback

_"Only Elders choose the ones who can become a Changeling. Changelings keep the balance of Darkness and Light in check. There is only one exception: If one's love is strong enough for another in danger, they will be granted the power. You've prolly seen a million TV shows with this plot, but this is true."_

_"You could do that?"_

_"Sadly, no. Only the Elders can, and even only if it's pure and true and the person in question is in grave danger. Moving on. Now, each Changeling has a choice of a power. For example, you could control the weather, or bend Elements, or become invisible."_

_"What's your Power?"_

_"Well, after doing the figures, Shapeshifting is basically just about the only thing that covers, well, everything, so that's my Power."  
_

_"Cool!"_

End Flashback

"I am sick and tired of living in the past."

"Eva-"

"I don't see anyone here named "Eva". "Eva" died a long time ago, Don Wei." She laughed. "And _you_ arranged her execution."

**CLUTRBNIISPCTOSRATLM**

Eva had basically declared war on Aikka, she was so mad. In just a few days of ignoring her, she had developed a strong hate for him.

About three days had passed, with no races. It was prolly a break from all the action. She had avoided Don Wei, but continued to visit Kyrra, along with occasional chats with Jordan. Her friendship with the two of them grew stronger every day till they became almost like the family she never had. Also, she silently patted herself on the back for not falling asleep on Jordan during than time.

Now, as she walked back, who should come out of his temple but the Prince himself.

"Hey, you!"

…

"Hey Aikka, you good for nothing snake!"

Still no reply.

"Whatcha doing, coming out here to brag about your bug, I see. If you think I'm going to give up the race, well you can bow to my backside! Bitch!"

Aikka bowed his head, but still did not answer.

All of a sudden, a blast came from the Crog pit, setting off an avalanche of rocks cascading over Eva and Jordan.

"Oh! So that's the thanks I get for trying to help you during the prelims! Well guess what? We're not going to be friends anymore, Aikka! It was all just a lie!" Eva ran off somewhere again and wasn't seen until evening.

**CLUTRBNIISPCTOSRATLM**

"Hey, Eva, why're you so mad at Aikka all of a sudden? It's like your friends one day and enemies the next. What's going on?"

"That's what I'd like to know, Jordan." Eva spat bitterly. She walked down the hall a little faster.

"Why don't we go see Kyrra? I'm sure that'd cheer you up."

"No thanks, Jordan, I-Hey!"

Jordan dragged her down the hall and into Kyrra's secret hideout.

"Well well, what do we have here?"

"I need a diagnosis for the Earth team's pilot." Jordan reported.

"Symptoms." Kyrra stated in a businesslike fashion.

"Lets see here…running off, temporary fits of rage, and being extremely hateful towards Prince Aikka. That should be enough."

"Hmm. It seems that Eva's father just got a surprise. Either that, or PMS."

Jordan shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm just kidding!"

Jordan said nothing, but his face reddened.

"So, Eva, care to explain yourself?"

"Eva doesn't exist anymore! She's dead, like her mother!" Eva growled.

"What happened to Eva?"

"Her father murdered her!" She lashed out at Kyrra, but was held back by Jordan.

"Well, you're still alive, right?"

"That doesn't mean Eva is!"

"See? I don't know what to do, so I brought her here so you could do something with her."

"There are clear signs of emotional distress. The first thing you need to do is _calm down_, Molly." Kyrra deliberately called Eva by her fake name.

Jordan, who had held her arms together in the back like handcuffs so she wouldn't struggle (or hurt herself), let go of Eva's wrists. She fell on the ground, but didn't get up, her sides heaving and occasionally wracked with sobs.

Jordan pretended to gasp. "Is she dead?"

"Jordan, you can stop with the jokes, _now._ Right now, Molly needs some space. She's fighting herself, prolly because when Don Wei confronted her, it must've brought up memories. Bad ones. When she's with any of you, I suggest calling her by her fake name for a time and trying to help out more often. Do your best to keep her calm, and stay calm yourself. Be patient. I was once like this, so I know how to deal with it. I'll stay here for a while, you tell the others what I told you."

Jordan nodded gratefully and went to carry out Kyrra's orders.

**AFHL…**

With Eva safely back inside, Kyrra meditated on the day's happenings. Standing on her middle finger.

"So once again I place a truly blessed adolescent's course of destiny in the Elder's hands…What will become of this?"Kyrra looked up…

…straight into the hideous face of…

…Kannaletto…

**CLUTRBNIISPCTOSRATLM**

Some stupid religious guy: It's not "ramen", it's r-amen!

Kyrra & Spaz: rolls eyes Whatever.

Listen, I really should be getting to wok on this Egyptian project that's due in two days, so BIG CLIFFHANGER! I'M SO GOOD AT THOSE! Also, in the next chapters there will be major development of Eva's and Jordy's-

Jordan: growls Do not call me that.

Spaz: Shut up. Smacks Jordan on the head

Jordan: Ouch.

Spaz: As I was saying, more development on Eva's and JORDAN'S-fine, there ya go, see?- relationship. O yeah-what does "quid pro quo" mean? See ya!

o.O Disclaimey: I don't own Oban, but I do own the concepts of the Elders, changelings, Kyrra, etc.

p.s. **AFHL **means A Few Hours Later.

-Virtual Dragon of Oban


	9. Chapter 9

Who likes the new summary? The joke about Spaz (my alter ego) liking Kris was just that; a joke. Spaz likes Jordan.

Oh yeah, if you think that every time that Oban Star-Racers shows on TV should be a national holiday, put this in your profile, then put together a protesting group and fly to the White House! (and while you're at it, do your best to get George Bush impeached(kicked out) of the White House!)

Ah… I just sneezed…and I saw a picture of Jordan's face that I drew once when I closed my eyes… I was a damn good one too… I'm just getting weirder by the day…

Ch. 8- Picking up the Pieces

Lightning flashed. The rain fell in sheets, tapping out a steady rhythm on the stone roofs of the flying temples. Eva lay awake. She was curled up in a tight ball, waiting, waiting. Waiting, for this infernal downpour to let up. Waiting, for the fear and alarm to leave control of her pounding heartbeat. Trying, trying to ignore the flood of harsh memories. Trying, but accomplishing nothing. The thunder ceased, lulling her into a half-sleep, where dreams and visions roamed free.

Flashback

_The rain fell earnestly. Mist blanketed the world in a sluggish obscurity. A solitary car steadily made it's way down the road. It stopped next to a pair of grim-looking 50-foot gates. The gates opened. A gray-haired woman and man walked out. The man held an umbrella._

_A young girl, about the age of five, stepped out of the car._

_"Ah, our darling little Eva!" the woman exclaimed._

_The little girl ran to the driver side of the car. "Daddy!"_

_The window rolled down and a worn-looking man gazed out at his daughter. "Eva. You must promise to be a good girl. Daddy's too… busy to take care of you right now. Goodbye."_

_Water streaked across the younger Eva's face, mixing with her tears. "Don't leave me too, Daddy."_

Thunder suddenly roared. Eva shot bolt upright with a choked squeak.

"Whoa, don't scare me like that!" a familiar voice gently brushed her shattered conscience.

Eva, still too shocked form her dream to speak, tried to control her breathing. Her heart fluttered faster than a dying bird's.

"You okay?" Jordan, who had been watching over her, sounded concerned. He laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm alright…" Eva gasped.

"Nightmare?" Jordan asked simply.

"Uh huh." she choked out.

"This one must've been really bad."

"Huh?"

"Well, seeing as you broke out in cold sweat _and_ you technically got a fever, I doubt it could be anything else."

"Oookaayy then."

"Care to talk about it?"

"No thanks, Jordan. I'm…tired."

"Well in that case, you should lie down." Jordan got up and handed her an ice pack. "For your forehead."

"Thanks." Eva lay back on her pillow. She stared at the ceiling. "What about the thunderstorm?"

"Just rain now. So that was it…"

She looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"When I was a kid, thunderstorms used to freak me out. Like, I couldn't do anything. It was like I just… locked up. Kind of like Rick."

Eva sighed. "I miss him."

"Who?"

"Rick."

"Yeah. Me too."

"Hey, wait a minute, how did I get here? I thought I was with Kyrra."

"We took you here. You fell asleep and then the thunderstorm happened." Jordan replied.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know. We can talk later; right now you should probably get some rest. Although it would help to get that nightmare off your mind, sleep is the best thing for all of us, at least for now."

"Your right, of course…You know what, Jordan?" she mused.

"Hmm?"

"You're always there for me. That's weird…but in a nice way." She closed her eyes and rolled onto her stomach.

Jordan absentmindedly drew his fingernails across her back.

(A/N- It's sorta weird… you gently drag your nails over someone's back-it **really** tickles unless your used to it.)

Eva cracked an eyelid open. "What're ya doing?" she murmured sleepily.

"Uh…sorry. It helped me sleep when I was a kid."

"Whaddaya mean, 'helped you sleep'!? It tickles! Tee hee…" Eva giggled. Her feet started kicking.

"Mueh heh heh!" Jordan tickled harder.

"He-he-hey! S-s-stop th-that!" she said. Eva started tickling Jordan'sarmpit.

"I-hi-ll s-stop whe-he-hen y-you s-s-stop!"

This went on for another fifteen minutes. Apparently, tickling is their favorite sport.

Of course, all (good) things must come to an end.

Eva and Jordan were breathless by now and had to rest. They looked at each other. Their faces were inches away.

Eva knew just what to do.

She blew in Jordan's ear.

Jordan backpedaled (can you do that when your sitting down?)"Hey! You can't do that!"

She pouted. "Oim a widdle kid now and I can do what I woant!"

"Yes, well, little kids have to go to bed early, which means you have been a naughty, naughty little girl, staying up this late! Off to bed without supper!" Jordan wagged a finger in her face.

"Okay!" Eva pushed her head onto the crook of his neck and started fake snoring. "You'we my piwwow."

"No, little girls need to stay in their own hammock." Jordan said, pushing her off.

"Skwatch my bawk again? Pweeeeeeeze?" She pleaded.

"Good night."

"But-"

"No buts."

"But-

"I said, _goodnight._"

"Oh, crudmuffin."

Jordan chuckled and ruffled her hair.

**CLUTBNOTMBIISPCTOSRALTM**

"Hmm. Kannaletto. The years haven't been kind to you." Kyrra observed.

"Do not speak to me like that. You know what happened to Sul. Your punishment will be ten thousand times worse."

"Who said I was working for you? I'd rather die."

"Know anyone named Heath?" Kannaletto remarked dryly.

"Heath." Kyrra spat. "Bad egg. I'm only part of her Clan if we fight _against_ evil, not for it. I am once again in pieces."

"Your putting to death will be swift if you pledge to me."

Kyrra chuckled. "I didn't even say the school's whole pledge of allegiance. What makes you think I would for you?"

"I control your destiny. It is written in the stars. Vow, or I will strike you down where you stand!"

"You're just an apparition! You can't hurt me!"

Kannaletto's projection struck out at Kyrra. She fluidly swayed to evade the blow like a blade of grass in the wind, even though it wouldn't have harmed her. She smirked. "That didn't hurt."

"Ya want it to?"

"You know I can take pain; do your best. Go ahead, make it hurt."

"Works for me." He-it-lashed out again and again. Kyrra easily got out of the way. She ducked and weaved until she got close enough to elbow the 'ghost' in the stomach.

"You will payyyyy…" the thing hissed before dissipating in a cloud of mist.

Kyrra threw back her head and laughed. "Ya want some? Come back any time, Kannaletto! You always get an extra-special discount!"

---

Just so you know, Kannaletto sent a fake "hologram" of himself to Kyrra, he wasn't really there. He watched with those weird feathers.

**CLUTBNOTMBIISPCTOSRALTM**

There wasn't another good place to end it, so you are all UNDER MY COMMAN- wait, wrong phrase. I meant you are all just going to have to live with this shortie OR DIE A PAINFU-Gahh, I did it again. Sorry. Next one's going to have a LOT of explanations, so BE AFRAID, BE VER-Curses! I SAID be READY, not AFRAID! GOOD RIDDAN-I SAID GOOD-BYE YOU IDIOTIC BRAIN! STOP PUTTING WORDS IN MY MOUTH! GAHH!

-Virtual Dragon OF DOO-OF OBAN! BARZUL! (Barzul is a Dwarvish cuss, which Christopher Paolini owns. Paolini wrote the Inheritance Trilogy (Eragon, Eldest, etc. Rumors have it that the third book is called Empire but I don't know) blah) SHUT THE FRICK UP, BRAIN!


	10. Chapter 10

If you want, skip the next two paragraphs. (I think it's better to read them, though, cuz they've got some important stuff In them. But who ever _actually_ listens to V D of O?)

I, Virtual Dragon of Oban, am pleased to announce that I have finally awakened from my hibernation to about three million truckloads of snow! And I am happy happy HAPPEEEEEE! Happy as could be! Happy happy happy! So happy I could-SQUEEE! Anyhoo, this is why this chapter is so late: I wrote it, then it went through a big renovation. Then I lost the chapter and had to rewrite it again. Also, my beta-er and Royal Idea Bouncer told me that the original wouldn't work, so I had to rewrite and renovate it AGAIN! Gahh…rubs temples. I worked VERY hard to get this to all you, so be happy! … I said BE HAPPY! NOW!

Unfortunately, since this chapter is supposed to be just a bit of comic relief, it's been chopped in half. Also, I noticed that in this fic there's a coupla gaps in the storyline, cuz the first chapter was after Optimized Like Ondai, and it skipped in ch. 6 to after Secret Like Sul. So basically Aikka and Eva made up somehow after their fight. I just didn't bother to add that part cuz it would only clutter the fic and make it boring. So, YES, Aikka fans, Aikka is in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic that happens to be copyrighted. GOT IT, LAWERS?!

On with the Fanfiction!

Chapter 9 (I think…): A Marauding Blender and A Maraca with A Headache

---

"TIC-TAC MONKEY!" Eva screamed in Jordan's ear as she poured a cup of toilet water and fruit juice on his head.

"NO! NOT THE DRESS! GET AWAY, STUPID ALIEN!" Jordan shrieked. He jumped out of bed and ran down the hallway, howling "GET AWAY!" over and over and waking everyone else up before realizing that there was no dress-selling Scrub chasing him.

"And I thought _I _had problems." Eva giggled.

---

That morning, as Aikka and everyone in the Earth Team (except Don Wei) sat outside the Nourasian temple eating the Earth equivalent of plain tofu (hasn't touched a marinade or a frying pan) and spinach (extra-firm raw tofu is AWESOME, and spinach is good, so I personally wouldn't have a problem eating that stuff), Eva noticed something wrong with her shoes. They were soggy and had some sort of mold growing on them. She pulled them off, and a wet squelch was heard. Jordan sniggered.

"Jordan, what did you do?" Koji chuckled, nudging Jordan with his elbow.

"Hey, Eva's the one who dumped watered down orange juice on my head this morning!" Jordan pouted.

"Actually, Jordan, it was onion and banana juice mixed with toilet water." Eva giggled.

"Really? I thought you were trying to get him to put on a dress or something. That's what it sounded like." Stan shrugged.

"What a wakeup call." noted Aikka.

"Yeah, Jordan, I didn't know you liked dresses! … As a side note, I sure don't." said Eva.

Meanwhile, Jordan was futilely trying to sniff his hair. "Hey! It was all because of that stupid Scrub back on Alouas. It tried to sell me a dress, and It's been haunting me ever since." Turning to Eva, he asked, "Does my hair smell like onions?"

"No, but your face is making me cry!" The entire assembly (excluding Jordan) laughed.

"I gotta hand it to you, that _was _a pretty good joke. But your shoes aren't going to be dry in time for today's race, especially with that mold on them." Jordan pointed out. "Aikka told me that stuff's a real pain in the ass to get off."

"Aikka?! You too?! Come on, you guys. Jordan got the stuff out of his hair; but I have to deal with wet shoes? You're mean." It was Eva's turn to pout.

"Well, there _is _one way…" Jordan smirked. This was going to be fun.

---

"No! I refuse!" Eva turned away from the offending substance.

"It's either mentos and diet coke or moldy shoes."

"It'll explode!"

"I thought you liked to see stuff blow up."

"Yeah, but my shoes?! I want to be able to actually _wear_ the damn things when this is over with."

"Eva, there isn't enough pressure to blow your shoes up. Now watch me." Jordan drilled holes in about eight mentos and threaded them onto a string. Then, he opened the coke bottle, making sure the soda didn't fizz yet. "Hold this," he said, handing the open bottle of soon-to-be "explosive" to Eva. He dropped the strung mentos into the bottle and slammed the cap onto the top. He didn't secure the cap, though. "Hold the cap on as hard as you can." Jordan let go of the bottle cap as Eva held it in place. "Good. Shake it and aim the open end at the shoes, then let go of the cap and keep your hand out of the way. Got it?"

Eva nodded. She shook the bottle so hard that it probably felt like a maraca with a headache after. Then she let the stuff go.

The fizz shot out of the bottle and hit the shoes, sending them a few feet back. Eva kept the bottle of coke trained on the shoes, and soon the mold was gone. She smirked. There were still eleven other cokes (they had a twelve-pack) and a whole pack of mentos. Eva picked up another bottle of coke and about seventeen mentos. She dropped the mentos in the coke, shook it like a marauding blender, and aimed the mouth of the bottle at one person…

…Jordan…

---

"CHAMPAIGN FIGHT!" Eva squee-ed as she nailed Jordan in the back with a powerful stream of soda fizz. It was so strong that it knocked him flat on his face.

Stan, Koji and Aikka immediately grabbed one coke bottle each and a handful of mentos and started spraying coke fizz at each other.

"Aikka! Over here!" Eva had capped her coke bottle to save fizz. Aikka and Eva doubleteamed on Jordan and soaked him. Then Stan and Koji got "Team EA" right in the face. Meanwhile, Jordan had gotten up and sneaked back into the temple. He grabbed tape, another pack of mentos, and a six-pack of cokes, and got to work.

---

Teams EA and SK both called a momentary truce so as to catch their breath. Eva squirted some of the remaining unfizzed coke from her bottle at Stan, who caught it in his mouth. Koji flicked a mento at Aikka. He caught it in his hand. Then he chucked it in the air, and when it came down, it landed on his tongue.

"Beginner's luck." Koji muttered.

All of a sudden, a large stream of fizz hit Eva in the back of the head. Aikka immediately launched a new bottle in the direction of the blast, but capped it off when he realized that no one was there.

Jordan stepped in front of the group armed with a six-bottle-diet-coke-mentos-fizz-launcher type thing. Basically, it was just six bottles of coke taped together with an open pack of mentos taped to the top. Jordan had already set two off at the same time. He blasted Aikka in the face.

"Geeeeaaaad!" Apparently, this was the Nourasian equivalent of "Ack!".

"Guys, grab the coke and mentos! We gotta get outta here!" Stan cried.

"Follow me!" said Eva. "We still got one more trick up our sleeves."

'_We do?_' thought Koji as he ran. '_I don't even _have _sleeves!_'

---

Eva led Aikka and Team SK to Kyrra's hideout. "KYRRA! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!"

"One more minute, mom…Whoa, jeez!" Kyrra yelped when she saw them armed with fizz-shooting coke bottles. "Don't shoot! Take the wallet! It's in my left pocket!"

"Kyrra, there's a madman named Jordan on the loose with a six-bottle-diet-coke-mentos-fizz-launcher type thingie! Do you think we would shoot you?!"

"Well, it kinda looked like you were, with the busting in and screaming "get your ass down here" and all." Kyrra said sheepishly, rubbing her neck. "But if Jordan's actually out there with a fizz launcher then I guess I'll just hafta give you all a tip: RUN! Oh yeah, and take these." She tossed them some wooden shields. "I never use the old things, cuz they're wood and all, but if someone's shooting fizz at you then they may come in handy."

"Thanx!" Eva threw over her shoulder as the EA and SK Teams bolted for the kitchen. After all, they needed more ammo, and if they cut Jordan's supply off, he'd have to surrender.

When they reached the kitchen, the SK Team grabbed a table and barred the door so that Jordan couldn't get in. Also, the door served as a bunker of sorts that both teams could shoot Jordan with fizz but he couldn't shoot back. Team EA blocked off the other door and claimed it as their territory.

"Someone's coming!" Eva whispered.

"Battle stations, people!" Stan called. Both teams got their fizz ready.

As a certain racing manager walked cheerfully towards the kitchen for some breakfast, he was shot down by four streams of fizz.

"Lalala-AAAAUGH!" Don Wei fell like a sack of bricks.

"Oops…" Eva said.

---

Meanwhile, Jordan stalked the hallways, searching for four particular people. He made his way to the kitchen, then ducked behind a wall when he heard the fizz go off. He looked around the corner and saw a drenched Don Wei lying on the floor. Jordan also heard someone say, "We're busted now!".

Jordan snuck over the EA Team's now unguarded barrier (EA Team was too busy looking at Don Wei). He readied his coke bottles and fired. Both Teams were Drenched. Whatever parts had been dry at all were now Very, Very Wet.

"We Surrender!" SK Team cried.

"Yeah…what they…said…" mumbled Eva before she came off her sugar high. "snore…snore…hic…snore…"

Just then Don Wei decided to get up. "You are in deep trouble, young lady! And…Actually, you're all in trouble. And what is Aikka doing here?!"

"Eh…we had a soda fight…sorry for blasting you…we thought you were him." Koji pointed at Jordan.

"I can't believe this all started over a stupid cup of onion banana juice and toilet water and a Scrub selling a dress!" Jordan complained.

Eva woke up at the sound of onion banana juice. "Yeah, can't we all get along?"

"I'm too old for this…"Don Wei muttered. "Get all this cleaned up this instant!"

"What about me?" Aikka asked.

"Leave, unless you have anything better to do."

---

By the time Aikka left; ALL the coke and mentos had been cleaned up; and all members of the Earth Team had showered and gotten the fizz out of their clothes, there was only about two hours left before the next race. Eva, Jordan, Stan and Koji were exhausted, so when a considerably less fizzed-up Don Wei entered the Earth hangar (where the Arrow was, if you can call that a hangar), they were all sacked out against the wall. Stan and Koji were huddled in a corner, and Jordan had his arm about Eva's shoulders as she leaned on him. Don Wei decided not to disturb the sleeping teens; they looked tired (wonder how they _felt_). Although, he _did _feel a twinge of "parental protectiveness" when he saw Eva with Jordan.

---

And that's all she wrote! Literally!

Basically, this was my stab at comic relief, since it'll be more serious from now on.

Gahh, I have bronchitis. That means that I stayed up late when I was sick! Bad! Bad bad bad! slaps self with melty rice krispies O yeah, something really random: I found something funny on a nutrition chart from a cereal box. It said 0mg (zero milligrams)! Get it! 0mg! AM I FUNNY OR WHAT! crickets chirp sigh

-V D of O


End file.
